


In A Different World...

by BabyPom



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: The story could've been different in so many ways- a view of five different ways the story could've gone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In A Different World...

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched this movie with my family because the quarantine finally means I have the time to watch this, and I couldn't help but get inspired

In a different world, Andy was acquitted for the murder of his wife. A church preacher that Andy had never met before heard of the case through a member of his flock, and it was the right thing to do to testify for this innocent man. 

He said that he saw Andy going home, alone, and drunk. It was the alibi Andy needed to get that sliver of a doubt in there.

In that world, he never went to Shawshank, instead, once the trial was over, went back to working in the bank. He was never promoted again though, the shadow of that murder trial still hanging over him.

He never remarried, although he lived a long, yet lonely, life.

\---

In another world, Jake followed Brooks to his halfway house. He wasn’t as lonely, at least one thing from his home was still with him, the routine of looking after his bird.

He died of old age a few years later, but at least in the world, he had the chance for those few years.

\---

In a different world, Andy was never assigned to work on tarring that roof.

He never had the chance to overhear Hadley complaining about being taxed on his inheritance, and he never was able to start to befriend Red as the beers were never given in payment. After all, in this world, he never did anything to trade for them.

Although he did still manage to get that poster of Rita Hayworth, it was sold to him, not a gift. 

And eventually, even if it wasn’t a front this time, the rooms were still searched for contraband, and Rita Hayworth was torn down, the hole he was slowly starting to make being discovered.

By the time he got out of the hole, it had been filled in again.

He never was able to escape, eventually being beaten to death by Bogs and the Sisters. 

With no friends really on the inside, and no one outside who admitted they knew a convicted murderer, he wasn’t mourned.

\---

In another world, Tommy never found out what crime Andy was in for. He never had a reason to tell Andy about that cellmate he’d had years before, and Andy never knew who really killed his wife and that golf pro.

He got out of prison alive, and became a good father to his daughter, and eventually he had three more kids as well. He never went back to prison again, and became well respected by his coworkers.

But before that, when he still only had one daughter, he saw the newspapers, although he didn’t buy them, and found out that Andy had escaped, only a few weeks after he was released. And from the details given in the paper, he finally made the connection, and knew he was the only one who knew an innocent man had just escaped to the freedom he deserved.

\---

In a different world, Andy’s weekly letters never got anywhere, being put straight into the waste by a secretary who was doing her job, and another secretary after that. 

The library never got any books, and it stayed small, in that little back room. 

Without having another project to focus on, he managed to escape a few years earlier, but his hope seemed to be less strong, less present. 

He escaped, and lived the rest of his days alone, in a small seaside town in Mexico.


End file.
